elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell Tomes (Oblivion)
.]] Spell Tomes (DLC4) is the fourth official plugin for The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Created by Bethesda Softworks, the plug-in was released on September 1, 2006, and takes up 2.4 MB of harddrive space. The plug-in features hundreds of new spell-giving books, ranging from high to low levels. These new spells exceed the maximum magnitude of Oblivion 's vanilla spells, however, this plug-in aims to balance slightly detrimental effects with a lower Magicka cost. The added tomes are located in dungeons as loot. List of new spells Alteration *Defensive Boost: Apprentice-level Alteration spell that fortifies Light Armor for 5 points and adds 15 points of Shield for 30 seconds on self. *Shieldwall: Apprentice-level Alteration spell that fortifies Heavy Armour for 5 points and does 15 points of Shield for 30 seconds on self. Conjuration *Mara's Grace: Journeyman-level Conjuration spell that spreads 40 points of Light across 15 feet for 30 seconds, and Turns Undead for 30 points across 15 feet for 30 seconds, all on a target. *Pride of Hirstaang: Summons a Bear to fight for the caster 30 secs, Resist Frost 30% on self for 30 secs, and Fortify Strength 5 pts for 30 secs. Destruction *Arctic Touch: A frost-based Destruction spell. *Chilling Touch: Novice-level Destruction spell that deals 4 points of Frost Damage and 25% weakness to frost for 5 seconds. *Choking Grasp: Novice-level Destruction spell that drains 35 points of health for 3 seconds on touch. *Decaying Blast: An Expert Destruction spell that depletes enemy health. *Decaying Bolt: An Apprentice level Destruction spell. *Decaying Burst: A Journeyman level Destruction spell. *Decaying Taint: Novice-level Destruction spell that Damages 2 points of health for 5 seconds on target. *Electrifying Blast: An Expert leveled shock spell. *Electrifying Burst: journeyman level shock spell *Electrifying Bolt: Apprentice level shock spell. *Electrifying Touch: Apprentice shock touch spell. *Electrocuting Touch:An Expert level shock touch spell. *Electrifying Spark: Novice-level Destruction spell that does 3 points of Shock Damage for 5 seconds on target. *Elemental Blast: A powerful offensive spell with: Fire Damage, Frost Damage, and Shock Damage. *Elemental Burst: Journeyman level spell that deals Fire Damage, Frost Damage, and Shock Damage. *Elemental Bolt: Apprentice level spell that deals fire, shock, and frost damage. *Elemental Flare: Novice-level Destruction spell that deals 5 points of Fire Damage, Frost Damage, and Shock Damage on target. *Flammable Touch: Novice-level Destruction spell that deals 4 points of Fire Damage and 25% Weakness to Fire for 5 seconds on touch. *Freezing Bolt: frost damage on target *Freezing Burst: frost damage on target *Freezing Shard: Novice-level Destruction spell that deals 3 points of Frost Damage for 5 seconds on target. *Freezing Touch: *Frostbite: deals frost damage and deals Weakness to frost *Hangman's Noose: A powerful Journeyman Destruction spell with drain health 130 points for 3 seconds on touch. *Kindling Touch: causes fire damage and causes weakness to fire. *Leech Vitality: Absorb Health and Absorb Magicka on touch. *Lightning Touch: deals lighting damage and causes *Mara's Wrath: Deals fire damage and turns undead. *Mark of fire: Deals low fire damage to everything in 15ft radius. *Scorching Touch: Fire Damage, 12 points for 6 seconds on touch. Weakness to Fire, 75% for 6 seconds on touch. *Searing Burst: *Searing Bolt: Fire Damage, 5 points for 7 seconds on target. *Searing Flare: Novice level spell, causes fire damage on target. *Soul Grasp: Novice level spell that damages health and cast sould trap *Spark Touch: deals shock damage on touch and causes Weakness to Shock *Strangulation: deals heavy damage to health *Touch of Death: Deals massive health damage on touch. Illusion *Blink: A low-level Invisibility spell. *Enhanced Visibility: An Illusion spell which creates a light on a target for 30 seconds. *Fenrik's Welcome: An Expert-level Illusion spell that has effects Chameleon 100% on self for 5 seconds, and Open Hard Lock on target. *Karstaag's Breath: deals frost damage and Paralyze on target. *Night Form: Powerful Invisibility and Fortify Sneak, and take Sun Damage, which reduces Magicka cost to cast. *Orum's Aquatic Escape: Invisibility, Night-Eye, and Water Breathing. *Thunderclap:Paralyze in 20ft on touch. Mysticism *Baltham's Insight: a short duration but long range Detect Life spell. *Llivam's Reversal:Reflect Spell and Spell Absorption on self. Restoration *Aundae's Aura: A low level Restoration spell that boosts Willpower, Blade, Mysticism, and Destruction, while dealing Sun Damage for 30 seconds. *Berne's Aura: A Restoration spell that boosts Agility, Sneak, Hand-to-Hand, and Acrobatics, While dealing Sun Damage for 30 seconds. *Disease Resistance: Resist Disease for 20 seconds on self. *Leech Vitality: Absorb Health and magicka *Magicka Vortex: Absorb Magicka, Weakness to Magic 25%, and Stunted Magicka. *Quarra's Aura: A low level Restoration spell that boost Strength, Blunt, Hand-to-Hand, and Heavy Armor, while dealing light Sun Damage on self. *Resist Paralysis (Spell tome) *Resist Poison (spell tome Trivia *There is only one guaranteed place to find a spell tome. Once the DLC is installed, a Conjurer carrying a spell tome will appear at Fort Cedrian. Once he spawns he will begin to look for the player. However, he does not re-spawn so he can not become a regular source for tomes. *Spell tomes for Bound armor and weapons where made but never added into the game External links *The Spell Tomes description page Category: Official plug-ins Category:Oblivion: Spells Category:Oblivion: Magic